Jackie's Makeover
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick's wife gets a makeover but she comes out looking like someone that neither she nor Nick likes, find out who that is. Please leave a review!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI**

**Note**: I apologize in advance to my friend Caty for making the reference I did (Caty you'll know what I mean)

Jackie's Makeover

"Come on Jackie, it'll be fun." Jackie's friend Ashley said.

"I don't want to." Jackie protested.

"What woman does not want a makeover?" Amanda, one of Jackie's other friends asked. The three women were having lunch together.

"I'm sorry but I just don't want one."

"You can at least get your hair cut and styled." Ashley said.

"I like my hair, I've always had long hair and I don't want to cut it." Jackie said.

"Don't you want to look sexy for Nicky?" Amanda asked with a sly grin.

"Nicky likes my long hair too, but nice try." Jackie said with a grin of her own.

"Yeah but it could spice things up for you two. You said you want another baby so maybe if you get this makeover you two could have more fun if you know what I mean and you'd get that baby." Ashley said as she moved her eyebrows up and down.

Jackie laughed, "Houston isn't even a year old yet, we aren't quite ready for another little one yet." She said. She and Nick had decided to keep the pregnancy a secret from people until she was showing just in case, God forbid something happens.

Her friends continued to pester her so Jackie gave into peer pressure and agreed to the makeover but only to get her hair trimmed and styled, not cut or dyed.

A couple weeks later was the day of the makeover. As Jackie sat on the chair at the hair salon she wanted to strangle Ashley and Amanda.

"Does she still look like she wants to kill us?" Ashley asked from her chair. Amanda and Jackie were right next to each other but Ashley was separated by a wall.

"Let's just say that if looks could kill, Nick would be processing a double homicide right now." Amanda answered back.

Ashley and Amanda laughed.

When the hair appointment was over Jackie had to admit that she liked her hair, it looked nice. It was only a few inches shorter but it now had layers in the back. After that the three women went to the mall and each bought a new outfit, then they went to Ashley's house and did each others makeup.

"I gotta say girls, I like all of our haircuts but I think I like yours the best Jackie." Ashley said as she begin to put on Jackie's makeup.

"You're just saying that so I won't kill you." Jackie said.

Ashley laughed and said "no I mean it."

"Hmm umm." Jackie said not buying it in the slightest

"There you look absolutely beautiful." Ashley told Jackie when she had finished her makeup.

Ashley turned the mirror around so Jackie could see. When she looked at herself in the mirror Jackie was stunned.

"Beautiful, Ashley are you crazy? I look like Lady Heather, if you changed my red blouse to a black one I would be her twin sister." Jackie retorted.

Jackie's eyes were so coated with makeup she barely recognized them. Her cheeks were just as equally covered in blush, and she had enough lip gloss on that she didn't think she would need to reapply it again in the next century.

Jackie never wore much makeup, a little bit of eye shadow, and a touch of lip gloss, and that was it. On special occasions she sometimes put on eye liner but when she did wear it she didn't wear much of it.

"Who's Lady Heather?" Both of her friends asked.

"You don't want to know." Jackie mumbled.

Just then Jackie's phone started ringing. It was Nick. Jackie reached for her phone but Ashley beat her too it.

"Hi Nicky, you should see your super sexy wife." She said, Jackie rolled her eyes.

Nick laughed "Does she like it?" He asked.

"Um, I don't think so, she says we made her look like Lady Heather, whoever that is." Ashley said.

"What did you two do to my wife?" Nick demanded.

"We turned her into a sexy beast." Ashley said.

Jackie had heard enough, she ripped the phone from her friend's hand.

"Nicky, you should see what they did to me. I'll send you a picture." Jackie said.

Ashley grabbed the phone back from her. "No pictures, you have to wait until she gets home, that's part of the surprise." Ashley said and then she added "Bye Nicky." Before she hung up the phone.

Jackie scowled at her friend.

After all three women were ready they went to dinner.

Jackie got home a couple hours later.

"Well what do you think?" She asked Nick when she walked in the door.

Nick stared at her. "I love your hair, but the makeup, it is a little Heather-ish, it's just not you."

"That's exactly what I tried to tell Ashley." Jackie said.

"Mama?" Jasmine asked as she came up to her.

The child looked at her mom as if she thought it was her but she wasn't completely sure.

"Hi Sweetheart, it's me." Jackie said as she picked her up.

"Mama." Jasmine giggled.

Jackie looked at Nick "See I look so ridiculous my own child doesn't recognize me."

Nick laughed.

Jackie handed Jasmine over to Nick and then walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked.

"I'm going to wash this makeup off of me." She said.

Ten minutes later Jackie came back downstairs. All the hideous makeup she had been wearing was washed off, the only makeup now visible on her was her normal eye shadow and a touch of lip gloss. Nick broke out into a smile.

"Much better." He said. She smiled back.

He came up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I really do love your hair." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

He began to kiss her.

"We'll have fun later." He said with a whisper.

Jackie smiled.

"Dada pay." Jasmine said suddenly.

Nick looked over at his little girl who was sitting on the floor. He then turned his attention back to Jackie who was smiling.

"It looks like I am being summoned." He said.

"Looks like." She answered. Nick went over and sat down next to Jasmine.

Just moments later the baby started to cry from upstairs.

Jackie laughed "At this rate our fun will have to wait for quite awhile." She told Nick as she turned to leave the room so she could go upstairs to go get the baby.

"It's starting to look that way." He agreed.

He didn't mind though, and neither did she. The thing that they both loved to do most in the world was spend time with their children.

Nick didn't know what he did to deserve such a wonderful life. He had a naturally beautiful wife, both on the inside and out, and two wonderful children, a little girl that had stolen his heart the second he had met her, a little baby boy that he absolutely adored, and another baby on the way. He truly was living the American dream.

The End!


End file.
